Leaf it to Me! Pokemon Adventures in Sinnoh!
by Samantha From Twinleaf Town
Summary: In the quaint village of Twinleaf Town, one girl begins her journey as a Pokemon Trainer, not knowing the friendships, evils, legends, and mysteries that await ahead. Leaf rises to the Pokemon League in her beautiful, vast home region of Sinnoh!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A surveillance video of Professor Rowan's laboratory in Sandgem town appeared onto a small television.

_"'Pokemon are by our side, always. I hope you will understand the meaning of those words.'"_

_"That was the comment left by Professor Rowan, who has returned to Sinnoh from the Kanto region. After studying Pokemon in the Kanto region, full of secrets and mystery, for over four years, Rowan returns to Sinnoh again to study the origins of the legendary Mirage Pokemon, said to live in the three lakes of Sinnoh: Lake Verity, located nearest the Professor by Twinleaf Town, Lake Acuity, located to the north of Sinnoh near Snowpoint City, and Lake Valor, located near Pastoria City, home of the Safari Zone."_

A girl sat in front of the television, watching intently.

_"That concludes our special program, 'Let's Ask Professor Rowan!' Brought to you by Jubilife TV on Nationwide Net! See you next time, same time, same channel!"_

The girl turned the television off, and stood up, her long brunette hair flying behind her.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The girl ran to her desk in the corner of her room, which, on it, contained her new PC with a fully functional storage system, a coocoo clock with a Starly pointing the time with its wings, and a card with three Pokemon on it. She picked up the card and examined the Pokemon on it carefully.

"Chimchar, Piplup, Turtwig..."

She read aloud the Pokemon's names to herself, deciding on which starter Pokemon she would choose to recieve from Professor Rowan. Today was her first day as a Pokemon Trainer, and, at eleven years old, she was eligible to choose a starting Pokemon from the Professor. She read their names again, deciding on which one she would rise to the top with.

Her eyes moved to the first Pokemon on the card, Chimchar.

"Chimchar... a fire chimp Pokemon. It's a fire type. Good against Grass types, Ice types, and Bug types. Weak against Flying types, Rock types, and Water types. Hmm..."

She daydreamed about picking Chimchar as her starter, and releasing it from its Pokeball in the heat of a Trainer battle. She imagined commanding it to attack, and with its strong Fire attacks and cute monkey appeal, it would make a great partner, both in battle and in travel.

She shifted her eyes to the sight of her second option, Piplup.

"Piplup... a water penguin Pokemon. A Water-type Pokemon. Strong against Fire Types. Weak against Grass types and Electric types. Ooh, and it's _so_ cute!"

She thought of climbing a stage with her cute little Piplup, ready for battle. The crowd would stare in awe at how well she and Piplup looked together. Her opponent would command an attack, but Piplup would dodge it and unleash a powerful Water-type move, winning the match.

She snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at her third and final option, Turtwig.

"Turtwig... a grass turtle Pokemon. A Grass-type Pokemon. Strong against Water types. Weak against Fire types, Flying types, and Psychic types. I'd look totally smart with that by my side!"

She imagined preparing for a wild Pokemon battle. Turtwig would be sent out, with brilliant courage in its black eyes. She'd command an attack, and Turtwig would skillfully leap forward and attack the wild Pokemon with a Grass-type attack, knocking it backward and making it unable to battle easily.

"Ahh... they're all so powerful and cute! Which one to choose..."

The girl's name was Leaf. She was eleven years old (officially) and would be eligible to begin her life as a Pokemon Trainer in just a few short hours. Of course, everyone knew that you could be only ten to become a Trainer, but Leaf unfortunately slept in on the day of her tenth birthday, after staying up too late reading books about the ways of the Pokemon Trainer. She arrived at Professor Rowan's laboratory a long time too late, and by then, all the starter Pokemon were gone, so she had to wait until the following year to become a Trainer.

This year, she made sure that she wouldn't sleep in late this time, so a repeat of the previous year could be prevented. She set her Pikachu alarm clock to a good 7:00 a.m., so she could be one of the first to recieve a Pokemon. She was completely ready to journey out into her vast home region of Sinnoh, and aim for the top to become a Pokemon Master!

After examining the cards, and resolving on waiting until she got to Professor Rowan's lab to pick a Pokemon, Leaf stood up and headed for the door, until she was interrupted by the sound of swift footsteps coming up the stairs leading to her bedroom.

A boy with scruffy blond hair arrived at the height of the stairs, with a look of surprise on his face. He was wearing an orange and white striped T-shirt, and dark, baggy blue jeans. A dark yellow fanny pack was strapped to his waist, and he was wearing the newest model of Jubilife Trainer Corp. Running Shoes.

"There you are!" he cried. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Huh? And why would that be, Jun?" Leaf taunted, as if she didn't know.

Leaf and Jun were best friends, both living in Twinleaf town and dreaming of becoming the Ultimate Pokemon Trainers. Leaf was the smart, charismatic one of the pair, and Jun was the carefree, humorous one. Although they were complete opposites, their friendship was like time and space - you can't have one without the other.

Leaf and Jun were neighbours in Twinleaf town, and were often referred to as, "The Twins from Twinleaf" because of their awesome friendship and common interests. The only difference was, Jun didn't sleep in on _his _tenth birthday, so he could've gone to Professor Rowan's lab and chosen a Pokemon to start his journey. But he knew that Leaf would have to wait another year while he'd be out adventuring, and since everyone dreaded the thought of having Leaf and Jun seperated, he immediately decided on waiting another year with Leaf, only saying, "Hey, what are friends for?"

A grin formed on Jun's face, and he responded, "Because it's March the 30th! And do you know what day it is today?"

"Hmm... Monday?" Leaf taunted, again.

"Well, yeah... but, what _else_ is happening today?"

"Hmm... that's a tough one. Enlighten me, Jun." A mischevious smile appeared on Leaf's face.

"It's your eleventh birthday today! And do you know what that means?"

"Oh, I'm too excited to play along anymore!" exclaimed Leaf. "I'm eleven years old, and I'm becoming a Pokemon Trainer today!"

"You mean _we're_ becoming Pokemon trainers!" Jun shouted happily. "I've been waiting for this day, for, like, a long time!"

"Geez, I'm _sorry_... it was my fault for sleeping in."

"Nah, don't worry about it, Leaf!" Jun brushed her flashback away. "I'm totally excited! And, hey, Leaf! Did you just see the TV? Sure you did! Professor Rowan's that really important guy who studies Pokemon, right?"

"Yeah," Leaf answered, "and he's the one who's gonna be giving us our starter Pokemon! Hey, which Pokemon are you picking?"

"Eh..." Jun blushed, "I haven't actually decided yet. It's a massive tie between Piplup and Turtwig. How about you?"

"Me neither. But that's okay! We'll totally decide when we get there!"

"Say, Professor Rowan studies Pokemon. That means he must have lots and lots of Pokemon. Hey..." Jun spun around and faced the new PC on Leaf's desk. He sped over and sat on the desk chair.

"Oh, hey! Is this a new PC?!" Jun asked.

"Yeah! My mom got it for me for my eleventh birthday! I stored all kinds of information on Pokemon training on it." Leaf stated matter-of-factly.

"Cool! Uh... where was I? ...Oh, right, right! We're going to go see Professor Rowan and get some Pokemon. So, come on! Let's go! Let's go!" He made a break for the door.

"Uh, Jun...! Have you seen what I'm wearing? I don't really look like I'm about to start a Pokemon journey yet! Give me ten minutes." Leaf said. She was still in her cozy blue Hoothoot pajamas, with a cute picture of a Hoothoot on the front of her shirt and a phrase below it that said, "_Who gives a Hoothoot?_"

Jun screeched to a halt and spun around to face Leaf. "Ahaha... gotcha. My bad. Sorry." Jun put a hand behind his head embarassingly. "Okay, then, hurry! Meet me at my house in ten minutes."

"You've got it!"

"Okay, Leaf? If you're late, I'm fining you ten million Poke!" And with that, Jun quickly flew down the stairs, and Leaf heard him close the door downstairs.

"Okay, well, I've gotta get ready. I've gotta get dressed, and get my Bag and things ready. I've gotta look like I'm serious about Pokemon training. I've gotta get ready..." Leaf whispered to herself.

About ten minutes later, Leaf was all ready. She looked at herself in the mirror, and was proud of how professional and prepared she looked.

Leaf was definitely dressed for success. She was wearing a big, loose yellow T-shirt, and a dark mahogany skirt that flowed halfway down to her knees. A dark yellow fanny pack, similar to Jun's, was strapped around her waist to act as a belt, and was also handy for storage of her Pokeballs and other small items. The fanny pack was handcrafted by the Jubilife Trainer Corp. to suit all a Trainer's needs in battle and during travel. On her neck was a silver chain hidden by a long, ragged white scarf with three jagged rectangles on each end. On her feet where basic white ankle socks and a basic white pair of Running Shoes, again, similar to Jun's, from the Jubilife Trainer Corp. The Jubilife Trainer Corp. was an incorperation designed specifically for all the personal needs of the Pokemon Trainer, and crafted merchandise such as backpacks, clothing, shoes, and more. A dark yellow backpack, made from the same material as the fanny pack, was attatched to a long strap and slung on her left shoulder. And, finally, on her arms, she wore armwarmers with holes in all the fingers, with a white and a darker white stripy pattern.

She quickly grabbed her Starter Pokemon flash card from her desk, put it in a small slot in her fanny pack, and raced downstairs.

Her mother was watching television on the yellow cushions downstairs, with a Glameow perched in her lap. On a shelf on the wall stood tons of trophies, big and small, for Pokemon Contests. In her younger age, Leaf's mother, Marianne, participated in many Pokemon Contests as a Coordinator. The Glameow on her lap was her first Pokemon, Glameow, whom she had entered many contests with. Her mother rarely said anything to her about her past as a Coordinator, but by looking at all the prize trophies among the shelves upon entering the small house, you could tell that she certainly went far into the competition.

Glameow sat up, stretched, and lazily walked over to her cat bed, where she instantly started to nap.

Upon seeing Leaf come downstairs, her mother walked over to her at the base of the stairs.

"Oh, Leaf! Jun already left. I don't know what it was about, but he sure was in a hurry!" she told Leaf.

"Yeah, Mom! I'm meeting Jun at his house, and then we're walking to Professor Rowan's lab to get a Pokemon!"

"Great! Well, see you later, honey." Leaf's mother walked back over to the cushions, but before she could sit down, Leaf was about to bolt out the door.

"Oh, yes! Wait, Leaf!"

Leaf screeched to a stop in the middle of the door, spinning around to face her mother. "Yeah?"

"Don't go into the tall grass. Wild Pokemon might attack you. It would be okay if you had your own Pokemon, but you don't yet, so..."

"Yeah, no worries, Mom! Me and Jun are taking the long road to Sandgem town, so we won't get attacked by wild Pokemon. Okay, bye, Mom!"

"Bye! Take care, sweetie!" But Leaf was out the door before she got a chance to say anything.

With a sigh, Marianne, said, "You know, Glameow, when she tells me not to worry is when I worry the most..."

"Glameowww..." Glameow sleepily added.

As Leaf ran to Jun's house, she smelled the fresh new smell of leaves in Twinleaf Town.

Twinleaf Town got its name because no two leaves on a branch were the same, and its motto was, "_Fresh and free!_" The leaves smelled especially fresh now because winter had just ended and the remaining snow purified the town's atmosphere. Leaf loved the town because it was a very relaxing place to be; although it was small and nothing ever happened there, it was cozy and snuggled in between oak trees, and being hidden away from the world was just fine for her. But now that she was going to become a Pokemon Trainer, she'd leave her home in Twinleaf Town and explore the mountainous region of Sinnoh with her Pokemon companions. She'd miss this tiny town and all its inhabitants, but it was so exciting: exploring the world with your very own Pokemon by your side!

Leaf continued to sprint along the dirt yellow road leading to Jun and his mother's house, thoughts of Pokemon racing in her mind. More importantly, she hadn't even decided on a Pokemon yet!

_Chimchar, Piplup, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Turtwig, Piplup, Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Chimchar, Turtwig..._

She was running out of time, but her thoughts were interrupted when she crashed into something. She stumbled backwards, opening her eyes, and saw Jun in front of his house, stumbling backwards and mumbling to himself about the importance of good eyesight.

"What was that about?!"

"Ehh... sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going." Leaf apologetically smirked.

"Oh, hey, Leaf!"

"Hey, Jun. So are we leaving now or what?"

"Yeah... hey! I'm going to see Professor Rowan! You should come, too! And quickly!"

He made a run for Route 201, but something stopped him. He came sprinting backwards.

"Oh, jeez! Forgot something! Wait for me, okay?" He then bolted into his house.

Leaf followed him in, and saw his mother standing near the television, looking up the stairs in amusement.

"Oh, hi, Leaf." she greeted.

"Hey there, Mrs. Red."

"Did you come calling on Jun?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for him to _hurry up and get ready!_" Leaf yelled up the stairs.

"_Said the girl who took ten minutes to get dressed!_" he yelled back down. Leaf laughed in mock amusement.

"He was gone for a second, but then he came running back home." Jun's mother told Leaf. "He just can't sit still, that boy... I wonder who he takes after?"

"Eh, I don't know, Mrs. Red," Leaf shrugged.

Leaf, becoming impatient, walked upstairs to Jun's room. "What are you doing in there?" she called.

At the height of the stairs, Leaf saw Jun standing by his PC, muttering to himself.

"I'd better take my Bag and Journal, too..." he said to himself.

"What you'd _better_ do is get your butt downstairs! We're gonna be late!" Leaf laughed.

Jun turned around. "Oh, hey, Leaf! I'm ready, I'm ready! Calm down."

"Ehh, by now, all the Pokemon will be gone!"

"No, no! C'mon, I'll be waiting on the road! It's a ten million Poke fine if you're late!"

He dashed out the door, and Leaf muttered, "That's what you said last time..." and followed him outside.

Leaf walked along the dirt path towards Route 201, and ran when she saw Jun waiting impatiently farther ahead.

"Leaf! You're too slow!" He walked towards her.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go!" she urged.

"All right! Let's get moving to Professor Rowan's lab."

"Right.

And Leaf and Jun walked side by side up the dirt yellow path to their destiny as Pokemon Trainers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N****: Alright, I'm **_**finally **_**done with Chapter One! Is it good so far? As you can see, only the character's mothers were shown. Fathers? We'll just see about that! In the next chapter, Leaf and Jun meet Professor Rowan after a reckless attempt to get to Sandgem Town faster! Stay tuned! I might not have very much time to write chapters, but I'll try my very best.**

**Guess what? Since my brain is covered in volume of triangular prisms, the study of flight, and how to play **_**Eye Of The Tiger**_** on the flute, I'm gonna let YOU guys write the story FOR me! That's right, I'll let you decide what happens to Leaf in the next chapter! Tell me which starter Pokemon she should pick! Come on, I can't decide (and neither can Leaf)! So, whichever Pokemon has the most votes gets to be Leaf's first Pokemon!**

**Later!**

**Samantha**


End file.
